Fallen
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Set in the 2007 movieverse. Prowl arrives on Earth and is told of Jazz's fate. The entire one shot is told through Bumblebee's POV. Warning: tissues may be required.


This is a sad one shot that I had to get out of my head. It's of Prowl arriving on Earth and learning of Jazz's death told from Bumblebee's POV.

* * *

I stood there with a heavy spark staring at the night sky.

The day had finally arrived.

A sad day. An old wound had been re-opened for the few Autobots that now make this young planet Earth our home. For one of my mentors and dearest friends was arriving shortly. And my Prime had the solemn duty of informing him that his mate…his bonded's spark had returned to the well of all sparks.

I shivered slightly as the cool evening breeze swept past me. At the same time, my audio receptors heard the sonic boom of the comic entering Earth's atmosphere and decelerating. When I gazed up I saw the fiery ball blazing across the night sky, accurately on course and heading for us.

None of us moved.

None of us spoke.

We simply waited.

To my left were my two best friends, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Their normal juvenile behavior was non-existent tonight. They understood loss as well as the rest of us and knew how inappropriate a prank or joke would be during this situation. It was…the most mature moment I have ever witnessed from them.

To my right were Ironhide and Chromia. Ironhide had seen his share of fallen comrades over the past few millenniums. From what I could see on his faceplates, this one affected him as acutely as if it was the first. I think a part of him felt guilty because his bonded was alive and well and her to comfort him.

Even further to my right were Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Jetfire. The three mechs who tried desperately to perform a miracle beyond miracles. Three mechs who argued with each other, worked endless nights together, only to finally break down and weep in Optimus' office when they failed to bring back our fallen comrade…Jazz.

Even now Wheeljack and Jetfire had a hard time watching the comet approaching. I couldn't tell in the darkness but it appeared the both of them had tears in their optics. Even Ratchet appeared spark broken and it was rare for him to ever show any emotion other than his hot temper.

And finally, a few short meters in front of me stood Optimus with his beloved by his side.

I do not envy the task before him. I doubt I could even deliver such…sparkbreaking news. At least I know I couldn't at this point in my life. I was still far too young for many things including bonding with another mechanism. I liked my independence, my freedom too much. Yet, at the same time I can see I was missing something while watching as Optimus leaned down, pressing his forehead against Elita-One's.

She was comforting him in her special way, knowing this was difficult for him. They didn't need to speak for any of us to understand that. Even when I was a youngling barely out of my sparklinghood, I understood what love was when I saw Optimus and Elita together. It was a love that's had its ups and down but has endured the many long years apart not knowing if the other was safe and alive.

My mentor…my friend…I know he has had to endure many long years apart from his bonded. I was there to witness that day long ago when Jazz bid Prowl goodbye back on Cybertron. It was the only time I ever saw Prowl show an emotion for others to see. It was only a slight reflection of sadness from within his spark, but it was clear for all to see.

Now, even though my main purpose here was to lend what support I could with my fellow Autobots, I couldn't help but wonder what Prowl would do when he learns that Jazz was lost to us. Will the ever calm and collect side of Prowl prevail? Or will he give in to his grief and bear it for all to see?

I was about to find out.

Prowl landed with a heavy thud in the soft dirt that was prepared to soften the collision for any new Autobot's arrival. Almost immediately the layer of dirt covering his comet form fell away as he started to transform. After a few transformation sequences Prowl stood before us in his bipedal form, bright blue optics surveying us for a few moments. If he noticed one of us was missing he showed no indication of it as he stiffly marched and bowed his head before Optimus.

"No, Bumblebee," Ironhide whispered, holding me back. "Give Optimus a few moments. We still don't know what Prowl will do."

I nodded and reluctantly moved back.

"Prowl, welcome to Earth," Optimus said, resting a hand on his second in command's shoulder. "I only wish it had been under…happier circumstances."

Prowl's optics dimmed slightly before he looked up to address our Prime.

"I understand, Sir. May I inquire as to how Jazz died?"

"He bravely took on Megatron to give the others time to retreat," Optimus spoke softly. "It was an honorable death worthy of a mech wrecker of Jazz's caliber."

Prowl let out a short sigh and nodded his head in response.

"Prowl, I am so sorry," Optimus continued, his voice full of so much sorrow that I nearly came to tears.

"It wasn't your fault," Prowl replied, his face still as still not betraying whatever emotional turmoil he might be going through. "We are at war. These things happen."

"Still, we understand your lose," Elita spoke gently, taking hold of Prowl's hand. "We are all here for you if and when you need us."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"If you need anything at all Prowl, just ask us," Sunny spoke up, his brother nodding his head in agreement beside him.

Prowl looked at the twins then the rest of us.

"I thank all of you for being here. I appreciate your kindness with all my spark. For now I wish to see Jazz's final resting place. If I may, Sir?"

"Of course," Prime said, turning towards me. "Bumblebee will you lead the way please?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied then looked to Prowl.

The mech seemed lost in thought as he started walking towards me. I turned and kept my pace steady with Prowl's as we walked side by side. I could hear everyone keeping their distance behind us as they followed.

"I know this is redundant, but I'm truly sorry, Prowl. Jazz was one of my closest friends. He taught me so much about being a scout. I miss him so much."

"You were always his favorite student," Prowl said quietly. "He often told me about how well you were doing in your lessons and said one day you'd be a top ranked scout. And he was right."

"Wow. I…I never knew that."

"Jazz liked to talk. We had countless conversations in my office or our quarters about anything and everything," he said then paused, sighing heavily. And for the first time I saw his resolve beginning to crack. "Primus how I have missed our conversations…his smile…his laugh…his…presence." Prowl stopped walking and looked directly at me, tears in his optics. "And now…he's gone."

I reached out quickly and grabbed hold of Prowl as he collapsed to his knees. I felt his entire form trembling and quickly waved for the others to stay back for a few moments. A mech like Prowl didn't like to be coddled and deserved a moment to gather himself back together.

"I think I'll miss his smile most of all," he voice wavered.

"It's ok Prowl…let it out. Not one of us will think any less of you," I whispered truthfully to him.

An almost primal roar sounded from Prowl over and over. It was so full of emotion and power. I hear his pain, feel his anguish. I and several others had tears in our optics. Tears for our fallen comrade who was lost to us in battle. Tears for our fallen friend who would need all of us during his time of mourning.

It took some time until his cries died down and he collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from his grief. That was when each of his friends came over and together we all helped him back up onto his feet. The femmes hugged him tightly and the mechs rubbed him gently on the head.

Prowl mumbled his apologies and thanks while wiping his tears away. We didn't care that it took him several minutes to collect himself.

"I still recall my first lesson from Jazz," I smiled, being the last to let go and allow Prowl to stand tall on his own two feet.

"Really?" he asked, arching his optic ridges.

"Even the strongest of us fall sometimes. Thankfully, we Autobots are always there to help. We'll make sure you get back up on your feet."

Prowl smiled warmly at me then hugged me. I felt honored that he directed the smile and show of affection towards me for such a display was rare. I silently vowed right then to make sure to be there for Prowl. We needed him now more than ever for the battles to come. And whether he'd openly admit it or not, he needed us.

Plus…well, I promised my friend I would look after Prowl if anything happened to him. I've never broken a promise. Nor will I ever.

* * *

Sorry if there are any typos and such. I wasn't feeling well today and didn't feel like checking for misspellings and such.


End file.
